Alliance Troubles
by Unlucky101
Summary: OC. The crew of the Alliance Cruiser Henshin is on a routine check of an anomaly. When a lone vessel appears, all gets complicated. Rated T for rather bloody and grusome scenes later on. Chapter 3 is up! Please R&R.
1. The Henshin and her crew

"Will this never end?" Major General Rhys Andrews Commander of the Alliance cruiser, _Henshin_ asked.  
Colonel Matthew Browne looked at him and said "Honestly sir, I don't know."

The crew of the _Henshin _was on an investigation mission. They were at a rather large anomaly, a gas cloud. to check it out. This gas cloud seemed to appear out of no where and had immediately peaked Alliance interests in it.  
As such, the _Henshin _was now scanning it and investigating further into what it was and how it got there so fast.

Suddenly in the middle of her scans, Colonel Katharine Whitmore spoke up "Sir, we've got a Gondola class vessel ninety degrees south by south west."

General Andrews looked at his crew _'A fine bunch, dedicate to all the Alliance stands for. They never need an order twice.' _General Andrews thought to himself. The bridge staff consisted of seven members, they were in ranking order:

Major General Rhys Andrews  
Colonel Matthew Browne  
Colonel Katharine Whitmore  
Lieutenant Colonel Justin Morris  
Major Douglas Rouquet  
Captain Benjamin Turner  
Captain Joshua Meulman

"Sir?" Katharine asked. General Andrews replied a little hastily "Scan it for weapons and heat signatures; we'll board her if we have to."

General Andrews was a 39 year old male; he had several scars from participating in the war against the independents, unofficially known as the browncoats. He had a scar across his chest and another one running over his left eye and another on his forehead.

He had green eyes and medium length brown hair that reached his shoulders, but his tidy Alliance uniform hid most of his hair and didn't allow people to see it, he generally kept to himself and was quiet more often than not when he wasn't busy giving orders.

Katharine was now using the _Henshins_ scanning systems on the Gondola class ship.

The _Henshin_ was an Alliance cruiser, four massive towers on a huge platform two in the front taller than the two at the back, with engines all along the back of the towers and at the sides of the platform. The two larger towers had fifteen decks, and the two smaller decks are five decks.

There were fourty decks in all  
Colonel Browne shook his head and began to assist Katharine in scanning several parts of the ship.

Katharine was 32 years old. She had long brown hair slightly tinted a golden colour and was put in a ponytail leading down her back. She also had Green eyes. Fortunately for her, she had not been in the war and had no scars of any kind.

Matthew on the other hand, had been in the war against the independents, un-officially known as the browncoats. He was 34 years old, had brown eyes and brush-cut black hair but many shrapnel cuts all over him; changing his Alliance uniform a little, he managed to hide most of his scars.

"Sir, the ship has _several _gun ports, and from our scans there are twenty crewmen." Katharine reported in.

Captain Benjamin Turner turned and said to his commander "Sir, shall I deploy the gunships?" There was silence as General Andrews contemplated his answer and then, "Yes, go with you're squadron captain, take Meulman and the rest of the gunship crew. Morris, arm the energy weapons." General Andrews turned his attention away from Captain Turner and faced Lieutenant Colonel Morris.

Lieutenant Colonel Justin Morris. He was good personal friends with Rhys Andrews but was six years younger, making him 33 years old. He had brown frilly hair and brown eyes, he had been in the war but had accumulated no scars. Something incredibly rare for war veterans.

To the Alliance age barely mattered. The only ranks that age mattered in were Brigadier General and up. Major Douglas Rouquet looked up from his screen and said "Sir, permission launch a boarding party? Perhaps we can arrest them instead."

Douglas, had not been in the war, and was scar free, as were most newer Alliance members.  
Douglas had been a Captain before the message. But with so many dropping out of the Alliance, Douglas had been promoted and moved to a station onto the _Henshin_. He also had brown hair that circled his head, he had blue eyes and freckles all around his face with no scars and he was 30 years old.

"Aye Major, do as you requested, but I warn you, should anything go astray that ship will be destroyed in a matter of moments." General Andrews announced to the general bridge crew of the _Henshin_.  
Douglas nodded and walked off the bridge.

Benjamin had curly blond hair with blue eyes; he was newly added to the Alliance and was 26 years old, he was settling in well.

Joshua had blond hair that came down to the edges of his shoulders, he had blue eyes like Bens, he was even newly added to the Alliance than Ben, he was 24 years old and incredibly buff and fit.

"Sir. If I may ask, why did you authorize the raiding party? And why with _him_?" Katharine snarked at the General.  
Katharine had a personal grudge against Douglas.  
The first mission the both of them were on, Katharine had ordered him to cover her six, instead he left her on her own and managed to recover Captain Turner from an almost certain death scenario. While Katharine had been captured and tortured for several hours and, with combined efforts from the entire crew of the _Henshin_, she was rescued. But thankfully for Katharine, the torture devices never left a mark on her.

"Despite what you may think of him, he's an incredibly competent officer and can handle himself in almost any situation, I sense a promotion up-coming for him soon." General Andrews said, he then smiled in Katharine's direction and she snorted and started pressing hard at the buttons on her console.

* * *

Instead of the already implimented design of Alliance Cruiser seen in _Firefly_. The _Henshin_ is a miniturised version of it. The forward right tower is where the bridge is for future reference, and there is a single elevator that can take them all over the ship.  
Please keep in mind this is my first DECENT fanfiction, and i'm new to so...Please R&R and be nice.**  
**


	2. The Gondola class

The Shuttle of the Alliance cruiser slammed into the docking port of the Gondola class, the hull opened up and Douglas walked out, with eight men and their Alliance stunners at their sides.

The captain of the Gondola class smiled at Douglas and said "Ah, good day Mr. High and mighty Alliance officer. How's life now with everyone knowing how false and pathetic you all are?" Douglas didn't say anything.

The officers started to search the crewmen; eighteen were standing there they didn't seem armed. The cargo bay was quite large, not as large as the cargo bay on the Firefly class-_Serenity_, but large enough to hold some illegal cargo and not be found without some serious searching.

"Hands up! If you've got ANYTHING illegal on this boat, you are all arrested." Douglas said. The Alliance walked over and began inspecting the men for weapons or anything dangerous.  
After a very quick inspection, men finished the search and stood next to Douglas in an orderly fashion.

"You know…Major? Is it? Judging by you're tags…You don't look like you were in the great War…Hm…well, anyway. I'm going to tell you something that will be beneficial for all you Purple Bellies, any, and I mean ANY of the outer rim planets that have been attacked or harassed by the Reavers are planning another war."

Douglas raised an eyebrow at this as if he didn't believe him. "You're lying captain…" Douglas craned his neck forward a little; he had a small patch on him that said his name. "Jameson is it? Well. The outer rim wouldn't plan another war; we have total and utter superiority over them, and besides…I _know_ you're just stalling for something bigger."

Suddenly, Douglas' radio crackled to life, he listened to the incoming transmission for a second and then it turned off. "We know that you're pilot and chief engineer are charging an EMP to hit the cruiser, I can tell you now that won't work."

"Ah…Well, since you know that, we may aswell tell you this. We're all armed." Captain Jameson smirked, and then reached into his vest, as did the rest of them, Douglas' men all opened fire and eight of the men were down and paralyzed for the moment before they could do anything, but the other ten were a problem.

The men all pulled out small pistols from places the searching Alliance officers had missed and opened fired, Douglas pulled out his personalized laser-sight pistol and jumped behind some crates, two of Douglas' men had been hit, but the rest were firing madly at the last ten men, and they were all behind cover.

Several shots came onto Douglas' crate he was behind; suddenly he heard voices and the shooting stopped on Captain Jameson' end. Douglas peered over his crate a little and began to read what the crate said _'Illegal cargo, put here so Alliance won't suspect on first glance'_

Douglas almost burst into laughter but regained his posture when several shots ricocheted near his head. He then ducked down behind his box, using his pistols laser sight to aim at Captain Jameson and his Men.

After almost a full minute of gun shots being exchanged, Douglas and two men ducking next to him were the only ones left, suddenly his radio turned on, it was Ben. "Major, we're being fired upon, evac NOW! General Andrews plans to blow that boat to hell." Douglas tapped his radio piece and said "Buy me a little time, just enough to save my men!"

Suddenly, the voice on the other end. It was General Andrews "Negative Major, evac now or be destroyed." Doug hastily Replied "Yes sir!" into his radio and turned it off.

"What the _Hades_ does the man expect me do to? I'm pinned down here; he wouldn't REALLY kill his own men would he! Gorramn it…" Doug muttered to himself in frustration. The man next to him was hit directly in the head and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_, blood spurting out of his skull now pierced skull.

Doug decided it was time for some drastic action. So, he played the fear card.

"You're all dead! DEAD! The cruiser outside is going to destroy you, you're ship is being orbited by Gorramn gunships, you don't stand a chance!" Douglas yelled at them.

He managed to wound another man and then a shotgun shell went directly into his left shoulder, he was forced backwards and hit the wall. He was shell shocked for a moment at having been shot. The pain then erupted throughout his arm and he looked down at it.

A massive amount of blood was pouring down his jacket. Despise the jacket being supposedly bullet proof, the shotgun shell had just passed through it like he was naked.

He gathered all his might in one huge effort, realising his only way out was to get to the shuttle unless he wanted to be destroyed.  
He then sprinted with all his might for the shuttle, he was hit in his left kneecap by a pistol bullet this time and fell into the shuttle screaming in agony.

Throwing his hand onto it, he pressed the button to shut the shuttle doors.

The shuttle launched off after the hatch closed.

Suddenly several large green beams were launched from the Gondola class and all of them hit the gunships surrounding the Gondola class.  
The gunships engines and instruments instantly went down, and thirteen separate beams hit the _Henshin_.

Well. Here it is. Chapter 2. I hope someone reviews it this time...Only one person did. Thank you though who did R&R.  
I might update it later on. I've got it all written out. I just need some reviews to show people are actually reading this.  
BTW. Yes, the entire story is about OC's. None of the main cast from Firefly and Serenity are in this.  
Well. At least at this point and time.


	3. Evacuation

Well. I decided i'd update twice. I don't think chapter 2 was long enough, so here's chapter 3 for you all.  
Also, the amount of lines present was nessesary, it indicated swapping between scenes. Originally I had stars in, but I preferred the line tool.

* * *

"REPORT!" General Andrews demanded to Katharine and Matthew. 

"SIR! We've lost all systems; we're dead in the water!" Katharine reported.

"Sir, I recommend we arm all personal and get to the back-up escape pods and shuttles!" Colonel Browne chimed in.

"All right, give the order Colonel, but make it quick." General Andrews Ordered.  
He then mumbled to himself "Gorramn it, I knew I should of blown that bucket of _Gos se_ to pieces when I had the chance…"

"Yes sir! Come on Browne, let's move." Katharine said, it wasn't an order, more of a recommendation, since they were of equal rank. When Katharine and Matthew had left the room and Rhys and Justin were the only left in the room.

There was a large amount of silence in that dome shaped room, and then Justin spoke up.

"Sir, are you going with them? Or is this going to be a noble 'you go down with you're ship' line?"

There was silence again, and General Andrews turned around to his good friend and said "Not today Colonel. Let's move, I've already sent out an SOS to any and all Alliance ships in the vicinity."

There was a pause in his speaking. He was deciding whether or not to let the bad news in.  
He decided he would tell the Lieutenant Colonel.

"However….The odds are that the gas cloud will block our communications to any Alliance cruisers. We'd either need to discover the frequency of the gas cloud in order to bypass it. Or just be really luck and have an Alliance cruiser nearby"

Justin nodded and they both left the bridge for the armoury.

* * *

"Katharine, want a stunner or lethal?" Matthew asked her. She weighed her two options for a moment and then said 

"Uh…Stunner thanks, trying to avoid the whole "kill people" issue you war veterans seem to have…"

"Meh. You're loss." Matthew said as he loaded up the latest high-tech rifle, laser-sight scope, five hundred compact rounds. With a thousand shots per minute, it had lines of purple energy running through it to speed the bullets through the barrel. The bullets themselves could move and track the targets and move in mid-flight. He then put on the Alliance' full body armour, with its purple plates around all the normally vulnerable along with the helmet.

Matthew tossed Katharine a stunner, she grabbed it but didn't put the armor on, she had decided it was unnecessary and to bulky.

Justin and General Andrews walked into the armory, Justin suited up with an advanced .50 Caliber machine gun, and put on the armour, but like Katharine, General Andrews found the armour to bulky, in the war he had been hurt the most when he was wearing the armour for lack of maneuverability.

General Andrews grabbed an M16A3, the same design as the M16A2 but pumped up with all the high-tech Alliance gear and they all headed out of the armory towards the shuttles.

Suddenly a loud _thud_ could be heard and then "Sir, Major Rouquet reporting." Douglas said as he stepped out of the badly damaged shuttle. Both the Colonels gave Douglas very large and noticeable scowls and then headed into another shuttle; Lieutenant Colonel Justin Morris was standing by General Andrews's side and he stared blankly at Douglas.

"Major, you have some explaining to do, not now though. Get into the six-man shuttle, we'll have to test our luck and hope that an Alliance ship gets here soon, and that the Gondola class doesn't have the accuracy to blow us to hell…" General Andrews said, Justin Doug and himself jumped into the shuttle the two Colonels were in and, not seeing anyone else that needed a shuttle desperately, took off.

The shuttle sped out of the bay and started heading for deep space, the Gondola class shuttle was firing missiles at several of the shuttles.

"General Andrews sir, its Captain Turner, Meulman and I have managed to get our gunships online. We're taking out the Gondola class' weapon ports now. Permission to destroy the entire ship?"

"_YES CAPTAIN DO IT!"_ General Andrews yelled very distinctly into his radio piece and he got a "Yes sir" back from Ben and they continued to speed through space.

* * *

Josh' Gunship was being tailed by a three missiles, all coming from different directions. "Ben, I need you're help _FAST_! I've got three bogies on my tail and I can't shake 'em!" 

"Already on it Josh, give me a Gorramn moment!" Ben replied, in a matter of moments purple blasts of energy bolts came firing at the missiles and blew them to pieces with a small explosion of energy.

Suddenly Josh' and Ben's fighters picked up an incredibly large signal within range of their scanners. General Andrews then heard on his radio "I.A.V _Henshin_, this is the battleship _Taurus_, we are responding to your SOS call and ready to assist."

General Andrews responded quite quickly. Perhaps too quickly. "_Taurus_, collect the shuttles, escape pods and all downed Gunships. And while you're at it, destroy that Gondola class, it's got illegal contraband and they are plotting against the Alliance."

He heard a "Yes sir" and two minutes later, they were scooped up by the battleship.

"About time…" Matthew said as Katharine walked next to him. She suddenly snapped back at him with "All you do is complain, give it a rest would you!" Matthew gave her a deep scowl and said "Bah, that's how I got to where I am. I asses things and always want what's coming next! How the bloody hell did you get you're post?"

Matthew and Katharine had arguments similar to this quite frequently, Rhys quite commonly broke them up but today he was a little preoccupied. "Well, I'm just too good at what I do and I was never in that grand War…" General Andrews stopped listening and approached Brigadier General John Mullins and the first thing he did was thank him.

"General Mullins, thank you for collecting us, I must compliment you on you're timing, it is impeccable." General Andrews said and then followed up with "Although, I'd appreciate it if you could jump-start the _Henshin_. We can take it from there."

General Mullins nodded and led him towards the bridge; Justin and Doug were discussing what happened on the Gondola class and of course, Katharine and Matthew were now arguing about more pressing subjects such as how corrupt the entire Alliance was and what they would do if they left it.

* * *

"You know…I've never really had anyone to really call a _friend_?" Colonel Brown said in the middle of their conversation. Katharine hesitated, they were heading towards the fighter bay, they were going to board the _Henshin_ once its EMP-proof electrolyzed hull was operational, and destroy the Gondola class. 

"Uh…Okay…" Katharine stuttered out, completely caught off guard. Then there was an uneasy silence, however it was broken first by Matthew "I've let my career get in the way, when I was growing up I was quite a violent boy, that no one understood. There was the occasional person that knew me…One in particular, his name was Angus, we were good friends until…" Suddenly the entire ship shook.

* * *

"Josh, JOSH! Come in Josh! Come in!" Ben yelled into his radiopiece several times, but there was no response. Ben's sensors cleared up and he saw the wreckage of another gunship. "Josh…" Ben said but then his fighter shook from the impact of one of their bullet ports.

* * *

"Gorram it, why is this Gondola class so damned hard to destroy?" General Andrews yelled in front of the _Taurus_ crew while looking over a soldiers shoulder at the weapons array.

The crew all stared at him for a moment and then they continued on their tasks. General Mullins replied "I don't know Rhys, it's like this thing is avoiding all our artillery and no matter what we fire at it, they just won't hit it."

* * *

"How did you get those scars?" Katharine questioned, looking Matthew up and down.

Matthew looked at her for a while and then said "The war…An artillery piece came down on my platoon, I was the only one who survived…General Andrew was the one who came and saved me, I was on the brink of death, but the General sent his entire platoon to rescue me, it's how we met and why I serve on the _Henshin_."

* * *

"Sir, Josh has been KIA and the rest of the squadron has been destroyed, what do we do sir!" Ben yelled into the radio piece to General Andrews.

General Andrews turned on his radio set and replied "Return to the _Taurus_ and dock. Once the Taurus has collected the remainder of the escape pods and shuttles we're going to take back the _Henshin_, that Gondola class won't stand a chance against a fully operational Alliance Cruiser." A "Yes sir!" Came back from Ben.

* * *

"Doug, you realise how angry Rhys is at you don't you?" Justin said as they entered the infirmary, Doug was now bleeding badly. "Uh…I hadn't actually…" Doug replied looking a little confused. Justin shook his head and said with a slight hint of a patronizing voice

"The scowl means he's pissed off at you…He probably thinks you're skills as a commander have gone to _Gos se_, I _severely_ doubt he will let you command another squadron of men any time soon, especially since you got yourself shot! Several times no less!"

Doug was silent for a while and then several doctors came over and took him to medical bed. Justin then headed for the Gunship bay.

* * *

Katharine had decided to pick up the conversation "Well, as you know I never fought in the war, I am just extremely good at what I do, and I heard about how many new recruits and even seasoned officers were dropping out of the Alliance, so I was soon given the rank of full Colonel after my graduation. When graduating I was in the top 3 of my class."

She paused for a breath of air. The vibrations from the Gondola class now turning it's attention to the _Taurus_ and opening fire was apparent in the silence of the corridors.

"But when the rest of the top 3 left the Alliance…For varying reasons, I was the best of the best, that's why I was promoted so quickly and almost silently, although I must say, the time I've spent on the _Henshin_ has been quite…invigorating." Matthew nodded and looked at his boots while he was walking. Unsure of what to say.

* * *

Ben docked in the hangar bay of the _Taurus_.

He jumped out and Katharine and Matthew walked in, General Andrews jogged in behind them he looked a little tired. "Whoever designed this ship…I'm glad they didn't design the _Henshin_ otherwise whenever there was a red alert or an emergency we'd never get anywhere." General Andrews said with a slight smile, a rare thing these days.

"Yes sir!" Ben said saluting him. General Andrews flinched; he wasn't used to people saluting him so much and being so formal. "Captain at ease. You don't need to salute me. I'm not one of those tight a…" Just then Justin walked in and said "Sir, estimated time 'til the _Henshin_ is back online?"

Colonel Browne was in his full uniform now after having put his flight gear on, Katharine was now in full uniform aswell. General Andrews chose to ignore Justin and looked at the newcomers.

"We're going to get in the two-man gunships and dock at the _Henshin_, once we have full control of her again, we'll dock with the _Taurus_ and take on the rest of our crew."

Everyone nodded, and Ben saluted. _'Oi, this is going to take some getting used to, this is why I hate new recruits…' _General Andrews thought to himself and then geared up, so did Justin. Ben spoke up in the midst of it "Sir, there are five of us here…How is that plan going to work?"  
General Andrews zipped up his uniform and turned to look at Ben. Replying steadily with "You'll be in you're gunship, Justin and I will be in one, and the Colonels will be in the other."

He nodded and went and jumped into his gunship and took off, Matthew and Katharine follow suit. "Well, looks like it's just you and me eh, sir?" Justin said.

General Andrews nodded, giving a steadfast look that seemed to give off a reassurance that everything was going to be all right.

He then jumped into the gunship and took the co-pilots seat, General Andrews walked into the pilots' seat and they took off.


End file.
